


В начале было слово

by Renary



Series: Слова [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary
Summary: Со словами нужно быть осторожнее. Особенно, ангелам и демонам.Продолжение - "Доброе слово и демону приятно".
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Слова [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861498
Kudos: 5





	1. А поутру они проснулись

Кроули проснулся, но некоторое время просто лежал, не торопясь открывать глаза. Хватит с него и прочих ощущений. Вчера перед сном он явно не потрудился протрезвить себя. Интересно почему? Или не очень интересно — попытка вернуться мысленно во вчерашний день закончилась усилением головной боли. Самое странное, Кроули не помнил, как напивался… Новый приступ накрыл его, ясно дав понять, лучше вообще не думать. Вот только когда это у него получалось?  
Может, его снова похитили бывшие сослуживцы и зверски пытали? В пользу этой догадки говорило тело, ощущавшееся одной большой отбивной, и голова, гудевшая многотонным колоколом. В ней ленивыми паралитиками ворочались мысли.  
Но если так, тогда почему после пыток они устроили его со всеми удобствами? А Кроули лежал на чём-то мягком и приятно пахнущем. Демон решил попробовать своё «ложе» ещё и на вкус и лизнул.  
Оно вдруг застонало.  
А-а-а… Тогда всё понятно. Просто его пытали в компании.  
Непонятно, правда, зачем было его раздевать, Кроули ощущал себя непривычно голым. Только на левой ноге, кажется, остался носок. Снова планировали применить святую воду? Но почему тогда не применили?  
Вопросов становилось всё больше, но Кроули продолжал тянуть с открытием глаз.  
Он чуть пошевелился, плечо заныло. Кажется, там был укус, да и задница подозрительно ныла. Странно. Хастура никто не назвал бы сторонником «человеческих глупостей, завязанных на сексе», он предпочитал другие пытки: отрывание конечностей, сжигание заживо, дыбу, наконец! Без фантазии, просто, но действенно. Да и укусы — это совсем не про него.  
Агенты Рая, кажется, ими тем более не увлекались.  
Впрочем, пыток Кроули тоже не помнил. Вместо большей части вчерашнего дня в памяти поселилась чёрная дыра, норовившая засосать и все остальные воспоминания.  
Придётся открывать глаза. Кроули заранее представил, как это скажется на его самочувствии, и тихонечко застонал. Чтобы хоть немного подлечить себя, нужно сосредоточиться, а это у него ещё долго не получится.  
Открытие глаз принесло не только боль, но и ошеломительную новость — Кроули лежал на Азирафаэле. На голом Азирафаэле. На голом Азирафаэле, покрытом засосами, как леопард пятнами. Значит, всё-таки похмелье. И кажется, ангелу сейчас было ненамного легче. Азирафаэль смотрел на него опухшими несчастными глазами.  
— Что мы здесь?.. — прохрипел он.  
Так, по всей видимости, амнезия у них одна на двоих.  
— Охренеть можно, — простонал Кроули.  
Рядом раздался громкий и какой-то по-особенному бодрый хлопок, эхо которого, кажется, взорвалось прямо в голове Кроули. Где-то прямо за глазами или чуть левее.  
— Охренеть, — воскликнул кто-то писклявым голосом, особенно невыносимым в эти минуты.  
Кроули поймал болезненно удивлённый взгляд Азирафаэля и медленно, осторожно повернул голову. На кровати рядом с ним стоял маленький — не больше ладони — рыжий кудрявый человечек и, уперев руки в бока, сверлил его недовольным взглядом.  
«Маленький демонёнок», — поправил себя Кроули, разглядев чёрные крылышки за спиной у пришельца.  
— Охренеть, — уже увереннее повторил незваный гость. — Охренеть! — и топнул ногой по простыне.  
От удивления Кроули даже стало легче. Он переглянулся с Азирафаэлем, который тоже заметно взбодрился, но спихнуть с себя демона пока попыток не делал.  
Кроули захотелось снова уткнуться носом в грудь ангелу и сделать вид, что не просыпался. Но кто же ему даст?  
Он покосился на «чудо с крылышками» и пробормотал:  
— Да бля…  
Второй хлопок не заставил себя ждать.  
Ангел застонал и уставился куда-то за плечо Кроули, на его спину. Впрочем, пояснений не требовалось. Новый гость тут же принялся скакать по пояснице Кроули, выкрикивая:  
— Бля! Бля! Да бля! Бля! Бля!  
Кроули уже открыл было рот, чтобы озвучить своё виденье ситуации, но ангел оказался проворнее, поспешив прижать ладонь к его губам.  
— Дорогой мой, помолчи немного.  
Они замерли в ожидании хлопков, но ничего не произошло. Очевидно, появление новых демонят вызывали только ругательства.

Некоторое время ушло, чтобы расплести конечности и подняться с кровати. Оказалось, ночевали они в квартире Кроули. На полу обнаружилась разбросанная одежда, и демон с ангелом принялись одеваться, стараясь не слишком заметно поглядывать друг на друга и попутно убирая следы позабытой ночи. А следов было много: засосы, синяки… укусы. Последние почему-то только у Кроули. Ангел оказался на диво кусачим.  
— Может, тут ещё кто-нибудь был? — смущённо спросил Азирафаэль, когда заметил, как Кроули разглядывает очередной укус.  
— Ну да, ну да, — рассеянно отозвался демон. — Непонятно только, куда подевался этот некто, а так всё бывает.  
— Ушёл? — не пожелал так сразу отказываться от своей идеи Азирафаэль.  
— Ну, если тебе так легче… — решил пожалеть его Кроули — а то ещё сбежит и затаится где-нибудь в Антарктиде лет на двести, — но от небольшой шпильки удержаться не смог. — Если хочешь, можем сравнить след от укуса с расположением твоих зубов, чтобы развеять последние подозрения.  
Азирафаэль растерянно замер. От необходимости отвечать его спас один из демонят.  
— Да бля? — вопросительно пискнул он и приземлился на голову Кроули, но был тут же схвачен. Первого ещё пару минут назад приманил Азирафаэль, и теперь тот томился на спешно заколдованном письменном столе Кроули, сбежать с которого ему не давал прозрачный силовой барьер в виде купола.  
Демонята настороженно посмотрели друг на друга, а потом первый набычившись двинулся к «младшему брату».  
— Бля? — неуверенно спросил тот.  
Первый демонёнок сжал кулачки и ускорился.  
— Да бля! Бля-бля-бля-бля! — заорал второй и рванул прочь.  
— Они не убьют друг друга? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафаэль, когда демонята зашли на второй круг, а младший начал заметно выдыхаться. Он тратил слишком много сил на крик, старший бежал молча.  
— Хорошо бы, но нет. Они же демоны, пусть и такие… необычные. Им важно установить иерархию.  
И действительно, после короткой драки на столе установился мир, а у младшего появился синяк под глазом. Азирафаэль кончиком пальца погладил по голове обиженно шипевшего демонёнка, подлечив и утешив его.  
— Как ты думаешь, что вчера случилось?  
— Секс, — буркнул Кроули и застыл в ожидании яростных отрицаний, но Азирафаэль его удивил.  
— Это ясно, — попросту отмахнулся тот, будто ему сообщили о чём-то обыденном, происходившем с ними регулярно в течение последних шести тысяч лет. — Я про них, — продолжил Азирафаэль, не обратив внимания на ступор демона. — Неужели это как-то связано?  
Кроули встрепенулся и внимательно посмотрел на демонят, которые настороженно уставились в ответ.  
— Охренеть, — выразил общую мысль первый.  
— Надеюсь, — задумчиво протянул Кроули, — мы с тобой случайно не открыли способ размножения для таких как мы…  
Они переглянулись. С их-то везением…  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ангел нервно хохотнул, — но, согласись, определённая логика в этом есть. «В начале было Слово» и всё такое.  
— Слово, да… Но почему матерное?!  
На лице у Кроули отобразилась вся скорбь мира. Губы Азирафаэля стали неудержимо расползаться в улыбке, но он решительно пресёк это самоуправство.  
— Не знаю, дорогой, но если подумать… Мы ведь пьяные были. У людей тоже считается не полезным употреблять алкоголь во время беременности.  
— Никто из нас не был беременным! — Кроули даже подскочил от возмущения, но тут же насторожился. — Или я чего-то о тебе не знаю?  
Азирафаэль яростно замотал головой, отчаянно отрицая подозрения в свою сторону.  
— Ну вот видишь.  
— На зачатие алкоголь тоже влияет, — не смог удержаться от замечания ангел.  
Воцарилось подавленное молчание. Особенно обидно было Кроули, демонята «рождались» именно из его слов, и получалось, его вины в их ущербности больше.  
— А мелкие такие эти поганцы тоже поэтому?  
— Вряд ли, — Азирафаэль осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу, стремясь вывести из угнетённого состояния. — Наверное, наши Слова не слишком сильные. Мы же не боги.  
Раздался запоздалый хлопок, Кроули машинально поймал очередного демонёнка и отправил его в резервацию на столе.  
— Поганцы! — проорал тот, ударившись грудью о барьер при попытке выбраться обратно. Он обернулся в поисках другого выхода, но вместо этого увидел «старших товарищей», которые, забыв прошлые распри, дружно надвигались на него. — Поганцы?


	2. Ради науки

Через некоторое время на столе обитали уже пятеро демонят, к первым трём добавились «Идиот» и «Долбанный ангел», а Кроули надоело быть единственным источником проблем.  
— Ты должен попробовать, — самым искушающим тоном сказал он и добавил для весомости: — Ради науки.  
— Какой науки? — с подозрением поинтересовался Азирафаэль и немного попятился.  
— Какой-нибудь, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Тебе разве самому не интересно? Вдруг ты тоже можешь производить этих… — рука Азирафаэля легла на его губы, надёжно запечатав их. Кроули возвёл глаза к потолку и кивнул. Только после этого у него появилась возможность продолжить. — Попробуй.  
— Я не могу.  
— Да ладно тебе кокетничать. Я слышал, иногда ты ругаешься.  
Азирафаэль порозовел и смущённо улыбнулся, но отрицать не стал.  
— Я же только… Ладно, — внезапно согласился он, заставив Кроули удивиться столь лёгкой победе. Видимо, ангелу действительно хотелось попробовать.

Азирафаэль чуть склонился над столом и задумался. Путём проб и ошибок они выяснили, простое повторение ругательства не даёт появления нового демонёнка, и теперь ему нужно было не только справиться с собственным волнением, но и срочно вспомнить что-нибудь оригинальное.  
— Пип…  
Кроули, заподозрив, что продолжением станет «-иська», поспешно дёрнул ангела за локоть и прошипел ему в пылающее от смущения ухо:  
— Надеюсь, ты хорошо помнишь, что от сказанного тобой сейчас зависит, какое именно слово очень громко и очень звонко станет выкрикивать получившаяся тварюшка?  
Раздавшийся хлопок заставил Кроули глухо застонать сквозь зубы.  
— Тварюшка!  
— Да бля! Офигеть! Поганцы! Долбаный ангел! — оживились обитатели стола.  
— Идиот, — весомо припечатал теперь уже предпоследний демонёнок, и Кроули, как это ни обидно, был с ним полностью согласен.  
Азирафаэль почти не обратил внимания на появление нового демонёнка, он растерялся. На ум почему-то приходили либо совсем детские ругательства, либо отборная брань, которую лучше не повторять в обществе.  
— Но что же мне тогда?..  
— Прояви фантазию, — отмахнулся от него Кроули, занятый ловлей «Тварюшки». Демонёнок ловко уворачивался, подбадриваемый выкриками со стола.  
Азирафаэль вздохнул и снова наклонился над столешницей, чтобы в случае удачного овеществления ругательства, оно появилось прямо там.  
Мимо с топотом пронёсся Кроули, сверкая полными злости глазами и стараясь лишний раз не открывать рот, чтобы снова случайно не увеличить поголовье демонят.  
— Хер… ня? — чуть запнувшись, смущенно вытолкнул из себя Азирафаэль и замер в ожидании, не понимая, чего ему больше хочется — удачи или срыва их импровизированного эксперимента.  
Раздался хлопок. Появившийся ангелочек покраснел до корней волос и, прикрывшись снежно белым крылышком, застенчиво повторил за своим создателем:  
— Херня.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Кроули, но оказалось, он просто наконец поймал «Тварюшку». Отработанным движением отправив свою жертву на стол, демон уставился на новенького. — У тебя получилось.  
На «Тварюшку» демонята почти не обратили внимания, зато ангелочек — такой похожий и вместе с тем такой отличающийся от них, заставил их снова оживиться.  
— Они же его побьют, — забеспокоился Азирафаэль, поняв, к чему идёт дело.  
— Обязательно.  
— Сделай что-нибудь!  
Кроули удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— Например?  
Поняв, что помощи ждать неоткуда, Азирафаэль помрачнел. Он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и, склонившись над столом, шепнул несколько слов. Тут же раздался хлопок, и следующий ангелочек, быстро сориентировавшись и заслонив первого, воинственно заявил:  
— Козлы!  
Его перебили ещё несколько хлопков и возгласы:  
— Ослы!  
— Жопа!  
— Блин!  
— Зашибись!  
Ангельская армия неудержимо прибывала.  
— Эй, — возмутился Кроули. — Белых теперь больше. Так не честно.  
— Добро должно побеждать зло.  
— Вот ещё! Мелкие засранцы!  
Раздался хлопок…  
Азирафаэль и Кроули сцепились, стремясь заткнуть друг другу рот, и одновременно стараясь освободиться, чтобы высказать наболевшее. Тем временем ангелочки и демонята выстроились друг перед другом и, выкрикивая свои ругательства, принялись готовиться к бою.  
На горизонте замаячил Армагеддон настольного масштаба.


	3. Что-то с памятью моей стало...

— И все-таки, это странно. Я не помню, чтобы мы напивались. Тем более сильно.  
Азирафаэль задумчиво потеребил собственный рукав. Весь день они старательно избегали этой темы, предпочитая изучать «загадочный феномен», с которым столкнулись. Про секс, который предположительно у них был, тоже не говорили. Хотя Кроули бы не отказался побеседовать на эту тему, а может, и повторить для освежения памяти.  
Демон кивнул, соглашаясь. Он тоже не помнил, и это его смущало. А вдруг окажется, что секса не было? Он-то уже сроднился с мыслью, что был, начал строить далеко идущие планы, основанные на этом факте.  
— Я тоже не помню. У меня провал в памяти где-то часов с десяти утра. Какое у тебя последнее воспоминание? Я просто сидел дома, потом в дверь позвонили.  
— Наверное, это был я. Я собирался пригласить тебя проехаться в Тедфилд, навестить Адама.  
— Адама?  
Жуткая догадка забрезжила на горизонте. Они в ужасе посмотрели друг на друга.  
— А зачем ты хотел его навестить? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кроули.  
— Он позвонил вчера, звал в гости. Давно не виделись и всё такое… Хотел поговорить.  
— Видимо, поговорили, — мрачно прокомментировал Кроули. Не то чтобы ему не нравился результат… Но Адам Янг обладал поистине изощрённой фантазией, отточенной на Этих.  
Лучше не становиться объектом его интереса.  
Не стоило всё-таки доверять воспитание Антихриста людям. Большая ошибка.  
— Я не смог ему отказать, Адам настойчиво приглашал меня и моего парня-демона. Его уверенность в последнем меня немного смутила, но я не стал объяснять ему сразу, что он ошибается. Не телефонный разговор, подобные вещи лучше отложить до личной встречи.  
— Объяснил, — Кроули с силой потер лицо ладонями, — к гадалке не ходи, объяснил. Ты вообще в курсе, что Антихристам нельзя перечить?  
— Но он же ошибался.  
— Теперь не ошибается.  
— Так ты мой парень?  
Кроули всем корпусом резко развернулся к Азирафаэлю и не мигая уставился на него.  
— Разве нет? — возмутился он, впрочем, не ожидая в ответ ничего хорошего. И так понятно, сейчас ангел предложит всё забыть и жить дальше, как жили. И вот сюрприз, они и так уже всё забыли. А не результат ли это вот такого же разговора?  
Хотя тогда непонятно, почему они проснулись в одной постели.  
Не в силах больше смотреть, как рушатся его надежды, Кроули отвернулся и уставился  
на стол, обитатели которого отдыхали после устроенного побоища. Третьего за день.  
Хотя «Блин» и «Тварюшка», отдалившись от собратьев, довольно активно обнимались. Остальные смотрели на них с завистью, изредка бросая оценивающие взгляды на недавних противников.  
— Даже эта мелюзга спелась, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
— Я не против, — раздался рядом голос Азирафаэля. Кроули недоверчиво посмотрел на друга, но хоть щёки ангела и порозовели от смущения, в глазах пылала решимость. — Совсем не против. Скорее наоборот, но если ты…  
Кроули дёрнул Азирафаэля на себя и, обняв покрепче, принялся целовать. В этот раз он собирался всё запомнить.  
Но стоило Кроули чуть сжать ангельскую задницу, как Азирафаэль отстранился и пробормотал, задыхаясь и глядя на него шальными глазами:  
— Может, не так сразу?..  
— Не так сразу? — рыкнул демон. — Шесть тысяч лет! Я вылечил сегодня четыре укуса!  
— Прости, — тут же повинился ангел, совсем не выглядя виноватым, и облизнул зацелованные губы.  
— … и мечтаю, чтобы ты снова меня покусал.  
Раздался хлопок. Кроули от удивления ослабил хватку и обернулся. Он же ничего такого не сказал!  
— Я ведь не ругался? — растерянно спросил Кроули.  
Хлопок повторился. Они бросились к столу, по которому бегала крылатая мелюзга. Потребовалось время на пересчёт, но довольно скоро стало понятно — число тварюшек уменьшилось.

— Десять часов, — убитым голосом объявил Азирафаэль, когда последний обитатель стола исчез с характерным хлопком. Кроули даже выпустил его, предположив, что заточение могло повлиять на продолжительность существования, но это не помогло. Демонята и ангелочки исчезали в том же порядке, в котором когда-то появились, просуществовав те самые десять часов.  
— Они были такими милыми, — расстроено вздохнул ангел.  
— Шумными, — поправил его Кроули, но и в его голосе прозвучала тоска.  
— И крылышки… Ты помнишь их крылышки?  
— Помню, а ещё лучше помню их желание удрать и напакостить.  
— Как же мы теперь без них будем?  
Демон промолчал. Ему тоже было немного жаль. Самую капельку. Он обнял расстроенного ангела и прижал его к себе. Требовалось что-нибудь придумать, пока Азирафаэль совсем не расклеился. И кстати, почему бы не объединить приятное с полезным?  
— Сейчас новых наделаем, — решительно сказал Кроули, но ни одно ругательство не привело к нужному результату. — Энергия закончилась, наверное. Надо повторить.  
— Что повторить?  
— Акт размножения, — Кроули решительно потянул с плеч своего ангела светлый пиджак.


	4. Изгнание зла

Некоторое время Кроули лежал, пялясь в потолок и ожидая, пока сердце успокоится и перестанет делать попытки проломить ему грудную клетку. Если ночь прошла не хуже, как он вообще умудрился её забыть? Рядом пошевелился ангел, расслабленно прильнув к его боку и принялся поглаживать по животу и груди.  
— Давай, ты обещал попробовать.  
— Сейчас? — Кроули с содроганием представил, что придётся вставать. Демонят же нужно будет ловить, да ещё и стол опять заколдовывать. Вместо этого, ему хотелось прижать к себе ангела покрепче, чтобы не сбежал, а лучше лечь сверху, и поспать часика два-три-четыре. — Может, отложим? Или ты пока сам.  
— Дорогой, я…  
Раздался хлопок, и прямо на груди у Кроули появился уже знакомый ангелочек. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он сосредоточился на лице демона и широко улыбнулся.  
— Дорогой, — проворковал он.  
— Что-то новенькое.  
Ангелочек взмахнул крылышками — разомлевший Кроули просто не успел схватить его — и закружился в воздухе, твердя:  
— Дорогой-дорогой-дорогой!  
Подлетев к лицу Кроули, ангелочек обнял демона за нос и тут же был схвачен, но не расстроился. Палец обнимать ему тоже понравилось.  
— Этот вариант хуже.  
— Дорогой! — ангелочек приступил к посасыванию пальца, постепенно перешедшему в покусывание. Всё-таки ангелы, какого бы они ни были размера, очень кусачие.  
— Ты так не думаешь, — с улыбкой покачал головой Азирафаэль и коварно объявил: — Милый.  
— Эй, я не …  
Раздался хлопок, и в волосах у Кроули кто-то зашевелился.  
— Милый, — пробормотал этот некто. Правда, судя по тону, сказать ему хотелось совершенно другое. Например, «идиот».  
Азирафаэль выпутал из прически Кроули ангелочка и мстительно добавил:  
— Сладкий. Радость моя.  
Раздались два хлопка, и ангел имел возможность наблюдать, как перед лицом превосходящих сил противника зло в лице демона вынуждено было отступить в ванную, поспешно заперев за собой дверь. Преследователи зависли перед ней, выкрикивая данные им при создании слова, но им не ответили.  
Азирафаэль, оставшись в одиночестве, заложил руки за голову и принялся вспоминать все когда-либо вычитанные ласковые прозвища.

— Ты должен попробовать. Ради науки.  
— Ради какой науки?! — выманенный из ванной Кроули нервно покосился на стол, где опять оказались заперты мелкие тварюшки. Их число уже перевалило за двадцать, и все они не сводили с демона умилённых взглядов. Это будут очень длинные десять часов.  
— Какая разница? Давай, а то я продолжу. У меня ещё осталась масса всяких вариантов на «о», а потом и к следующей букве перейти можно.  
— Шантажист. Ты же уже использовал все самые распространённые варианты!  
— Ну не все, не все. Прояви фантазию.  
Кроули обречённо вздохнул и буркнул что-то себе под нос.  
Раздался хлопок. Появившийся демонёнок растерянно оглянулся, но, увидев Азирафаэля, просиял и рванул к нему.  
— Я тебя люблю, — торжественно провозгласил он.  
Кроули было чем гордиться. Одним махом он умудрился найти нужные слова и выяснить, что в этот раз работают и вполне осмысленные фразы.  
— Ох, дорогой. Надеюсь, эти продержатся дольше.  
Кроули покосился на стол, где ангелочки, объединившись, принялись ломать барьер, не забывая одаривать предмет своей страсти жаркими взглядами и воинственно выкрикивать ласковые прозвища.  
— Да не дай Бог!


End file.
